Aoitorine Fuyu
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: あおいとりね (Aoitorine; Aoi - Blue; Tori - Bird; Ne - Sound (Bluebird sound)) ふゆ (Fuyu; ''Winter)'' Winter bluebird-sound |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: None |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Female' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE | A3 - D#6 | align="center" | BLOOD-RELATED CHARACTERS | Aoitorine Yuki - Twin brother |- | align="center" |AGE |'15' | align="center" |GENRE |'Unknown' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |'NONE' |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'49kg' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Jaya (pet bluebird), Snowcone' | align="center" |CREATOR | RainbowPop/ChlozzyChan |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'163cm/5'4' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |'RainbowPop/ChlozzyChan' | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |'NONE YET' |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'October 17th' | align="center" |LIKES |'Winter, singing, birds, asking questions, cheering people up' | align="center" |MEDIA LIST | NONE YET |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'October 17th, 2014' | align="center" |DISLIKES |'Unhappy people, hair colour, unable to help someone, summer, swimming' | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY: Fuyu is a very bright and happy girl. She's very curious and asks a lot of questions where possible. She much prefers the winter, and loves helping people out. Her happy mood is often infectious and she uses this to her advantage. Fuyu is usually quite easily distracted and sometimes finds it hard to stay on task. She can also be very shallow, and is often the last to understand jokes and work. Supplemental Information Hair color: Gradient from ice blue, to sky blue, to mid to light blue on the tips. Headgear: None Eye color: Mid to dark blue Earphones: None Dress: Denim-like jumpsuit with a curved neck. A darker blue jacket that starts at the bottom of her shoulder blade and sits mid upper-arm, and covers most of the hand. mid thoigh-high navy blue socks and knee-high lace up silvery-white boots. '''Nationality/Race: '''Japanese Related Characters: SU - Dislikes Midoko Asuna - Fellow former member of the experimental unit. Good friend. Midoko Asuna - Love interest Kagamine Rin/Len - Good friends Yuriko Kaida - Friend Sugoshi Akira - Friend Mika Kurai - Acquaintance Hatsune Miku - Dislikes Voice Configuration '''Aoitorine Fuyu DEMO: '''Completed. CV. Download: None '''Aoitorine Fuyu ACT1: '''Ready for release. CV. Download: None yet '''Aoitorine Fuyu: ACT2: '''Announced. VCV. Download: None yet '''Aoitorine Fuyu APPEND: '''Announced. VCV. Download: None yet '''Aoitorine Fuyu ENGLISH: '''Announced. CV-VC. Download: None yet '''Aoitorine Fuyu ENGLISH APPEND: '''Announced. CV-VC. Download: None yet Usage Clause * You must NOT claim her voice as your own work * You must NOT claim her character as your own work, though you can make art of her as long as you say who she is and that she is not your own character. * You must NOT base a character off her art * You must NOT base a character off her voice * You must NOT make a pitched UTAU out of her voicebank (Her genderbend will be made with flags) * You must NOT make her sing any songs that are racist, sexist or mean to people in any way. * You must NOT edit her oto files, or edit her voice samples * You CAN ship her in a song with any Vocaloid or UTAU, as long as it's okay with the other UTAU's owner Reccomended Flags None yet. |}